Business Affairs
by animehostess
Summary: In NYC two couples struggle to find the meaning of true love, the difference between lust and desire, and the importance of being faithful. The secret was in their business as sex friends. The trick, the excitement, was in not getting caught. But as they will learn: you should never mix business with pleasure! SasuxSaku and NejixTen Collab story with Kupcake1010. EVEN CH's only!
1. Chapter 1

**Business Affairs**

Written By:

Kupcake1010 & Animehostess

**STORY COVER**

~!~

_"Sex without love is merely healthy exercise." ~ Robert A. Heinlein_

~!~

A/N: Hey guys! Hope all is well with every single one of you. This cover page is for the Collab story I have been working on with another fellow FF Auhor: Kupcake1010. If you clicked on the story because its summary and its vibe caught your eye then welcome, we are both happy to have you on board.

Now to the **IMPORTANT** stuff...

Because this story is truly a Collab, (I mean we work on nearly _everything _together) we are splitting the chapter uploads. My account will hold the even chapters and Kupcake1010's account will have all the odd. The epilogue may be split evenly depending on our preference for that in the future.

THANKS SO MUCH FOR CHECKING 'Business Affairs' OUT. Let us know: _do you like it? What do you want to see happen?_ Suggestions, and constructive criticism is always welcome. And yes I know, I have no right to be writing another story when I am not even done with Burning Flames. LOL!

GO to the link **BELOW** to read ch 1 of 'Business Affairs' including all other odd chapter's. (Copy-n-paste the link to your browser.)

http: s/8352516/1/Business_Affairs

After reading that continue on here to chapter 2, and all of the other even chapters!

Jane!

-AH


	2. Chapter 2

**Business Affairs**

Written By:

Kupcake1010 & Animehostess

**Chapter 2**

~!~

"_Rich folk don't try so hard." - Kathryn Stockett, The Help_

~!~

"You called for me, uncle?"

Looking up from his large Oakwood desk, Hiashi nodded, and in his deep rich booming voice said, "Yes, have a seat." He gestured towards the seats in front of his desk.

Neji, elegant as always, nodded respectfully before taking his seat and crossing his legs lightly.

Finally, after an endless moment, the elder Hyuuga looked up from the papers he was scanning to meet gray lavender eyes that were so much like his own.

"As you know," Hiashi began as he linked his fingers and met the other man's gaze levelly. "The Hyuuga Business Ball is less than a month away now. I certainly hope that you have already picked out your suit from the tailors."

Neji frowned slowly, carefully masking his surprise and his displeasure at the topic. "Uncle…I was unaware that I had to be in attendance this year for the ball."

The man looked at his nephew as if he had suddenly started singing. "Of course you would be there; you _are_ the new co-manager of the 'Moonlight Crystal' project. Not to mention my _nephew._"

It remained silent between them for a moment as Neji contemplated the meaning behind his uncle's words. And then…

"I want you to follow up with my assistant and make certain that she has sent out the invitations. Make sure all recipients have received it properly and before the start of the week let me know how many are attending."

Neji nodded curtly, disappointed at the finality of the words spoken. He did not wish to attend the annual ball. He hated being forced to mingle with those unbearably stuffy rich people that always seemed to force amusement out of even a stale piece of bread.

He usually attended when he felt the desire to; however, it has been two years since he last attended, and Neji was certain nothing had changed about both the event and the guests that would be attending.

Neji was sure that this ball would be as boring and uninteresting as all the others.

Regardless of the thoughts flowing through his mind, none of the discomfort Neji was feeling appeared on his stoic face.

"As you wish, Uncle."

As he left the room without a single glance backwards, he made sure that the heavy sigh curled in his chest was released when he was far down the hallway where no one would hear it.

~!~

"TENTEN! My youthful spring flower!" Tenten winced slightly from her position on the wall outside the Metropolitan Museum of Art knowing her friend would be making a point of attaching himself to her in a tight hug.

After she managed to pry him off of her, Tenten patted Lee's shoulder and grinned at him happily, "Hey Lee! What's up?"

Eyes lighting up almost comically at the familiar greeting, the young man known as Lee, lean built and eye catching with his green shorts, T-shirt, thick eyebrows, big eyes, and bowl cut hair, frowned slightly. "Am I super late?"

Tenten rolled her eyes good naturedly. "_No _Lee, you're only about 12 minutes late."

"I am terribly sorry, Tenten! I was so focused on my workout of 250 pushups, that I had not kept up with the time at al-"

"That doesn't matter since I was 10 minutes late and _technically _I've only been waiting for you for two…" she replied.

The pair laughed at the irony and started off towards their destination amongst the large crowds of people.

"You look exhausted, Ten; everything in good spirits with you I hope?" Lee asked while they walked side by side, maneuvering their way easily around people.

"Yeah," the brunette said, looking sideways at him for a moment. "Well, nothing is wrong… it's just that work has been killer lately and I'm stressed about a new project I'm working on."

One really thick eyebrow lifted in curiosity; Lee nodded in acknowledgment at his friend's confession. "You're such a youthful young women, Ten! I'm surprised something is actually wearing you down for once. Why is this project a killer?"

The brunette chuckled with no amusement; their pace was never broken by their conversation. "Why is it killer? Two words: Hyuuga Neji."

With that, Tenten began to explain the hell she has been 'honored' to live in for the rest of the week. After Neji had announced the 'Moonlight Crystal' project to her, he had been hovering over her at work with emails and notes and constantly reminding her of something extra as well as changing the layout that was given in her document on the day of their meeting.

He was purposely being an annoying fly in her life and the craziest part was that he seemed to _enjoy _making her life hell. She was so stressed about the project that she went to bed late constantly after working on the advertisement for hours, only to have to get up early in the morning. And on top of it all, she still had to continue her other duties in her department.

It was strange going from working in the same building with a man you used to say pleasant 'Hello's' to before continuing on your way to now constantly having to follow up, contact, and even worse, work with such a perfectionist.

Not to mention the fact that the Hyuuga Hiashi had requested her presence two days ago in his office to explain his pleasure and expectation of having her work on the project that meant so much to not just his company, but his wife.

The pressure was definitely on, and it was _killing _her.

Tenten proceeded to cross Park Avenue with Lee to her left. The light was green and it was their turn to cross the street. Just as they were crossing 57th Park Avenue, a taxi came screeching towards them and stopped inches away from Lee.

Livid at the stupidity of the driver, the brunette growled. "The light is green, dumbass!" She screamed in disbelief as Lee stood and stared in shock at the really _close_ vehicle, his mouth agape.

Glaring, she turned to the car, "You stupid motherfucker! What the hell is wrong with you? You goddamn imbecile!" she screamed in her 'New York accent'. _Boom!_

She smacked the hood for emphasis, and with that she huffed in anger and marched on, Lee quickly at her heels. Once they made it safely across the street, Tenten looked back at her friend, her anger now long gone.

"What were we talking about again?" Tenten asked sheepishly, her hand rubbing her flushed neck.

They shared an exasperated look, and after an endless moment they burst into laughter.

"Neji, your youthful business partner? Are you sure you do not want to talk about the imbecile taxi driver instead?" Lee teased.

They nearly burst with their uproarious laughter.

On the walk to their destination the odd pair continued with their discussion almost without a care in the world. "Ten, you are crazy!" Lee shouted before his hysterical laugh had him hunched over with his hand over his stomach.

They stopped at a hang out spot called The Tower for barbecued sandwiches. The Tower was a part hangout station with food, games, and a dance hall set towards the back. A fat man named Joe Robinson ran it and there were signs stuck here and there in the hang out on the designed walls saying, 'TRY JOE'S FAMOUS BARBECUE. NONE LIKE FAMOUS JOE'S!'

After entering, a fiery waitress led them to a comfortable spot toward the edge of the crowded place where they sat comfortably and waited for their third guest to arrive.

"By the way, Lee," Tenten said taking off her messenger bag and moving about their cushioned table. "I don't want Hinata to know what's going on with Neji, so before she gets here, let's change the subject."

The young man across from her nodded and picked up the menu placed on their table. They both looked over the choices, and having made a decision, put the folder down. Smiling, she looked over at Lee. "So what's been going on with you?"

"Not much…" He began quietly; at the tone she shot him a no-nonsense look. "Actually…." He admitted. "I saw the loveliest young lady at the gym the other day…" her friend began with a blush on his cheeks.

Tenten, catching the hint at the man's sudden, nervous look, grinned broadly. "Did this lovely young lady have a name, Lee?"

He looked away from her teasing face quickly, making a point of looking around the place. "No, I didn't have the nerve to ask. The only things I remember are her deep green eyes and the way she reminds me of a cherry blossom tree."

Her eyebrows knitted in apparent confusion. Before she could voice her question, or Lee could answer it, a soft feminine voice beat them to it.

"Hey guys!"

Looking up, both faces lit up in familiarity as their friend walked towards their table. Tenten quickly moved her bag in preparation for her friend to sit just as Lee stood to give her a hug.

"Hina! It's about time," the brunette said chuckling at the little face her best friend made at her comment. She threw her arms around the petite frame after the Hyuuga had taken a seat, happy at her arrival. Hinata Hyuuga was her best friend since high school. They were always really close, and the younger woman always knew how to cheer her up; for this Tenten knew that she was smart in taking Lee and Hinata's invitation to hang out.

The week was over, the weekend would begin and it was about time she had some fun and let the events of the week stay where they belonged. She was surrounded by her two closest friends.

Life, Tenten decided as the three friends began talk on a familiar topic, was good in that moment.

It was good indeed.

~!~

A dark haired woman smiled to herself as she sat in the coffee shop observing a pink haired girl talking to her friend. After following the girl from the hospital to the coffee shop, she had been sitting there for the past quarter hour simply observing her. There was something about her that captivated the woman's attention, and it wasn't just the pink hair. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous like her blonde friend; it was kind of indescribable.

She seemed to have the 'girl next door' charm, but at the same time there was something else there. Her emotions were so easy to read, but even for an intuitive Uchiha there was still an air of mystery. She watched as the girl's blonde friend got up from the table and took this as her chance to approach her.

"Excuse me…"

The pink haired girl looked up to see a stunningly beautiful woman hovering above her. And it wasn't just any gorgeous woman. It was the fashion tycoon, Mikoto Uchiha. She and her husband owned one of the top fashion brands in the world.

"Uchiha-sama," Sakura stood up with a smile and a small bow. "I'm Sakura Haruno. How can I help you?"

"Ah, you know who I am," Mikoto smiled. "Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Haruno. You see, my husband and I have this new collection coming out, as you have probably heard. I saw you leave the hospital a little while ago and I couldn't help but follow you. There's just something about you that I can't put my finger on. And it's not just your pink hair," she added. "Anyway, back to my initial intention. I was wondering if you'd be willing to model the new collection for my company?" she finished with a friendly smile.

Sakura blinked rapidly. Mikoto Uchiha had just asked _her_, Sakura Haruno, to model for their world-renowned clothes. She wasn't sure how to reply; she had never even thought of modeling.

"I'm so flattered that you asked me to model. But I've seen your advertisements and catalogs… are you sure that I fit your image?" Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Ino approaching the table. The blonde's eyes widened once she recognized who Sakura's guest was before she quickly sat down at a nearby table carefully watching the scene in front of her unfold as she nibbled on her pastry.

"I am quite certain of what I want, Ms. Haruno," Mikoto smiled. "We Uchihas always know what we want. I know for sure that you will fit this collection perfectly. And don't worry, you won't be modeling alone. You will be accompanied by one of our other models from the male collection," she explained.

"Since you seem to be thinking it over, I'll leave you with my card," she smiled again. "If you're hesitant we can always start with a few test shots," she offered, though she herself was certain that Sakura would be perfect. Her movements were fluid and graceful but still had charm. Not to mention, she was such a natural beauty.

Sakura paused to think as she glanced down at the card before looking back up at the woman. Although appearing to be calm and professional on the surface, Sakura could see in Mikoto's eyes that she was almost bursting with excitement. This woman, _the_ Mikoto Uchiha, _really_ liked her.

"I'll do it," Sakura replied with a smile.

"Really?" The Uchiha's smile grew. "In that case, please give me your contact information and I will get back to you in the next few days about when the photo shoot will be," she handed Sakura a paper and pen after retrieving them from her expensive looking purse.

After Sakura wrote down her number and e-mail, Mikoto left.

"Sakura!" Ino said moving to sit down across from her, her face glowing. "Mikoto Uchiha. What was that all about?"

"She asked me to model for the company," Sakura replied slowly, not believing the words coming from her mouth.

"OHMYGOSH!" Ino screeched, ignoring all the stares from the rest of the people in the coffee shop. "You're modeling for the Uchihas? I'm so jealous and yet so PROUD! My Sakura is all grown up and going out into the world to be a model!" she squealed.

"Calm down, Ino. It's not even that big of a deal… she just said we'd start with test shots. I doubt they'll like them," She shrugged.

Ino pouted in slight disappointment, "You're such a dream crusher, Sakura."

~!~

Mikoto couldn't help the smile on her face as she left the coffee shop. Her smile only grew when she saw her youngest son waiting for her in front of the grocery store.

"Sasu-chan!" Mikoto smiled as she greeted her youngest son. "I have so much to tell you!"

"Oka-san," Sasuke greeted back with a small smile. "It's only been several hours since I left for the meeting… how much news can there be?"

Mikoto dismissed his comment. "Well first, your father got the invite for a ball that the Hyuuga's are hosting. You and your brother are both to be in attendance with your father and me. The ball is in two Saturdays, and there is so much to be done before then," she informed him as they walked into the store.

"Is that it, just the ball?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he picked out tomatoes, placing them carefully into a plastic bag.

"No, here's the best news," Mikoto grinned in excitement. "I found us a new model for our new collection!"

Sasuke sighed. "That's great, Oka-san." He paused suddenly remembering something and turned to look at his mother. "Do I really have to model? Why can't Itachi-niisan do it?"

"Sasu-chan. I have told you before," Mikoto stopped to look her son straight in the eyes. "This new collection is different than the things your father and I have designed before. We need new, fresh faces for this collection. And Itachi can't model because he's engaged and getting married soon; he's too busy taking care of his fiancé."

Sasuke grunted quietly before following his mom to the next aisle. They made small talk as they shopped getting few necessary things and leaving the rest for their hired Chef.

"Ah, Oka-san, I'm going to go get a coffee. I'll meet you at the car," Sasuke alleged as he left the store, pulling out his phone to send Naruto a message.

Sakura finished saying her goodbyes to Ino and left the coffee shop. She read an e-mail that Tsunade had forwarded to her through her phone. It turned out to be an invite to a ball that was coming up. She failed to notice that she was about to walk into someone.

"Eep!" The pinkette squeaked as she bumped into a strong, muscular figure. "Sorry! I was reading an important email," she apologized with a small bow. She looked up to see a man glaring at her.

"Watch where you're going next time," He told her as he turned to leave.

Sakura frowned at his tone. "You weren't watching where you were going either. Maybe if you didn't have your phone out texting, you would have seen me," she challenged.

"Tch. I looked up in time to see you, but you were the one who didn't see me."

"You could have walked around me or said something!"

"You would have smacked into something or someone else anyway," he shrugged.

"Oh whatever!" she rolled her eyes. "Just apologize and I will be on my way," Sakura crossed her arms stubbornly.

Sasuke simply stood there looking at her like she had three eyes instead of two before making a move to turn around to find his mom. Coffee wasn't worth the trouble.

"Hey! Excuse me, but I don't think we're quite finished," Sakura grabbed his arm, holding him back. "Apologize. Now," she gave him a fierce stare.

"Oh! Sasu-chan! There you are!" The two turned to see Mikoto walking towards them. "I was waiting by the car, but you didn't show up." She smiled brightly as she noticed Sakura, "Oh! Sakura-chan! Didn't expect to see you again so soon," she smiled at the pinkette.

"Hello Uchiha-sama," Sakura greeted with a somewhat forced smile.

The elder Uchiha took note of the atmosphere. "I see you've met my son. He wasn't causing you any trouble, was he?"

Sakura blinked. Her son? She looked at Sasuke again and actually took note of his appearance. He was stunningly beautiful. With dark raven locks, and mysterious dark eyes that seemed to see right through her. He was the spitting image of his mother, but his lines were sharper and more defined.

"Ah… no, we just bumped into each other and I was just … It's no big deal. I'll just be on my way," Sakura smiled. She didn't want to leave a bad impression on her possible future boss. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, Uchiha-sama," the pinkette waved with a smile before continuing down the street.

The two Uchihas walked in silence to the car. Once they were both buckled Mikoto turned to Sasuke with a glare. "Explain."

"Oka-san," Sasuke whined ever so slightly. She always brought out the inner child in him. "She bumped into me, it wasn't my fault."

"I don't care. She is a lady and you should be more chivalrous. I assume she apologized and it would only be right for you to do the same. Not to mention she's our new model. If she quits it's all on you," Mikoto scolded.

"She's our new model?" Sasuke sputtered. He held back his comment about the girl's odd colored hair, not in the mood to argue with his mother. She had to have seen it, there was no way one could miss _pink hair_.

"Yes. I know she isn't what the models usually look like, but when you see the collections everything will make sense," she reassured.

"I can't believe I have to model with her," Sasuke grumbled.

"Oh, and next time you see her, you owe her an apology. Two, actually. One for bumping into her, and the second for being rude. Understand?"

Sasuke sighed, "Yes…"

"Alright, then! Let's get home. I have dinner to make," Mikoto smiled, her entire demeanor turning around.

~!~

"Bye, Lee!" Tenten called as Lee ran out of the establishment. He left to get in his nighttime workout before bed. "Now it's just us two girls," Tenten smiled at Hinata.

"Oh! That reminds me. Before I forget, would you like to be my plus one for the Hyuuga ball? You may have heard about it at the office…" Hinata smiled. "I'll forward you an invite if you want to come," the Hyuuga offered.

Tenten frowned slightly, "I assume Neji will be there?"

Hinata nodded as she bit her lip. "I really want you to join me… you know how Hyuuga events are…" she trailed off.

Tenten sighed as she thought about it. She really didn't find it necessary, nor did she want to spend any more time with or nearby Neji if she could help it. But Hinata was her best friend. She couldn't just leave her to fend for herself at the stuffy ball. She looked up to see her friend's hope filled eyes. No way could she reject her with that look in her eyes.

"Send me the invite. I'd love to go with you," Tenten said with a small smile.

"Tenten, you're the BEST!" Hinata squealed as she tackled the brunette into a huge hug.

"Of course I am," Tenten smiled back with a wink.

~!~

A/N:

~!~

Animehostess: Hope you enjoyed, leave your thoughts on this chapter and what you want to see happen next.

Jane!

-AH

Kupcake1010: Yay! Another chapter completed! It would be super awesome if you left us a review with your feedback (: Whenever it arrives keep an eye out for the third chapter on my profile~ Love you all~

Review!


End file.
